Iris of the Storm
by M.J Irving
Summary: Iris Nixon gets a full dose of reality when she's forced to deal with two men that turn her life upside down. Eventually turning her into someone she's never wanted to be. [Roman Reigns, OC, Seth Rollins] Rated M for Adult Language, Minor Drug Use, and Sexual Content in future chapters.
1. A Crazy Life Pt 1

_What's the difference between love and obsession? I'll tell you…_

_When you love someone, it's effortless. It just happens without having to work for it. Obsession, on the other hand, is a feeling of needing someone so much that you feel like your world is going to end. Obsessive love is unhealthy, dangerous, and could possibly lead someone you care for to do unthinkable things. While Healthy Love is something you don't even realize has happened until you're with someone you never thought in a million years that you would end up with. Iris Nixon has experienced both of these, and as many obstacles as she's been through, those experiences shaped her life._

_This is her story…_

* * *

"Iris! We're gonna be late, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, Jesus!" Iris had just put her unruly hair up in a messy bun, grabbed her suitcase, and ran down the hallway.

"Must you always take forever in a day to get ready?"

"Shut up! I don't complain when you're in the shower for 3 hours." Iris rolled her eyes as they packed up the SUV.

Just as they got in the car to leave, Iris' phone vibrated in her lap, letting her know that she had a text message.

"Text lover boy and tell him we're on the way, and to not get his panties in a twist."

Iris gave her best friend a stupid look, "How many times do I have to tell you, we're just friends. Back off already."

"I'm just looking out for you. Everyone knows how he really is, and the moment he lays eyes on fresh meat he tends to latch on like a blood sucking leach."

"Just drive, will you. And stop being nosey." Iris said before going back to her phone.

"As your best friend, I have every right to be nosey. Especially when it involves the people I've been working with. Besides, after that scandal a few weeks ago, I'm watching that jackass like a hawk."

"Paige, c'mon. Can you not start with that again?" Iris was starting to get a headache.

"Yes, I'm going to start with this again. You need to get your head out of your ass and leave Rollins alone. For good." Paige warned.

Iris ignored Paige for the rest of the drive to the arena. Ever since Iris had been brought up from NXT to be a backstage interviewer, Paige has been breathing down her neck about her budding friendship with Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins. It seemed like no one backstage liked him except for the ones that worked with him in the authority angle. She didn't seem to care what anyone thought about him, he was still the same guy that befriended her when she first arrived in NXT back in 2011. And regardless of what he did in his private life, she would always be there for him…as a friend.

* * *

When the two arrived at the Covelli Centre in Youngstown, Paige immediately went to the locker room while Iris had to meet with Stephanie and Hunter. As she made her way down the long corridor, she saw a few of the superstars conversing in the catering area, and made sure to wave and say 'hi'. When she finally arrived at Stephanie and Hunter's office, she fixed her clothes, and rapped on the door lightly.

"It's opened!" Stephanie yelled from the other side.

Taking a deep breath, Iris opened the door and walked inside. Noticing both Stephanie and Hunter were present made her a lot more nervous than she thought she'd be.

"Iris, just the person I wanted to see. Please have a seat; we have a lot to discuss." Stephanie said before taking a seat behind her desk.

"May I ask what this is all about?" Iris asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, we've been noticing how well you've been doing with the backstage interviewing over the past couple of months, and we were thinking about adding you to the announcing panel for WrestleMania."

Iris thought she was going to shit her pants, "Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all, I told you that we'd be keeping a close eye on you. And well, all your hard work has clearly paid off." Hunter interjected.

"Wow, I would love to be on the panel. It would be an honor." Iris said, clearly trying to keep her excitement under control.

"Well then, it's settled. Congratulations Ms. Nixon and we can't wait for you to join us on the road to WrestleMania." Stephanie said as she shook Iris' hand.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, you won't be disappointed." Iris said before leaving.

Stephanie looked over at Hunter with a hopeful smile, "She's got a lot of potential, I can see it."

* * *

Iris hurried down the corridor to the women's locker room to tell Paige the good news, but her journey was short lived as she ran straight into what seemed like a brick wall, landing right on her ass.

"Oh what the hell!" Iris cursed

She heard a small chuckle before looking up and noticing an outstretched hand, "You better be lucky you had your ass to break your fall."

Rolling her eyes, she took his hand and let him help her to her feet, "Ha ha, very funny Mr. Dick pic."

"Oh god, you're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Seth asked as he lifted the handle to her suitcase.

"I don't know. Have you learned your lesson about sexting?" Iris asked.

"Yes, mother. It won't happen again." Seth said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, don't get pissy. You made that stupid decision. Now you're dealing with the consequences." Iris pointed out.

"Whatever, so what did Mr. and Mrs. High and Mighty want with you?"

"Oh yeah, about that…I'm one of the new members of the announcing panel at WrestleMania." Iris said with a bright smile.

"Well look at you. Coming up in the world. I told you that you'd be going places." Seth said before pulling her into a tight hug. "Congrats."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Well, I better go inside and get changed. See you after the show?"

"You know it. Oh, and watch yourself next time. I wouldn't want you ruin the precious merchandise." He said before giving her ass a quick smack.

"Rollins!" She squeaked, swatting his hand away.

"See you around, loser." He said before walking back down the corridor.

Iris shook her head before heading inside the locker room. This was going to be an interesting night to say the least.


	2. A Crazy Life Pt 2

"Omg, did you guys hear about what happened between Roman and Tangie?" Nikki asked in a hushed tone.

Iris rolled her eyes, "No, but I bet you're going to tell us." Her clear dislike for the Bella twin dripped from her comment. Paige chuckled, shaking her head at her best friend.

"Well, I heard that he caught her cheating on him with their neighbor. Who just so happens to be a woman." Nikki gossiped.

"Whatever. His personal life is none of our business. And the fact that you think it's okay to sit here and talk about it just proves what type of person you really are." Iris stood up from her place on the bench, and walked out of the room.

"Why does she always have to be so sensitive?" Nikki asked.

"Sounds like someone needs to get laid." Summer Rae giggled.

"That coming from the village bicycle. How about you actually go be useful, and go slob on someone's dick." Paige spat.

"You must be forgetting who's really running the show, Paige." Nikki said as she rose up the Diva's championship.

"If you don't get that shit out of my face, I'm going to shove it down your throat. I'm pretty sure you won't have a problem since you apparently have no gag reflex." Paige said as she finished getting her gear on. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a match to get ready for." She said before leaving.

* * *

Iris shook her head as she walked down the corridor. It pissed her off that she worked with people like Nikki and Summer Rae. She knew that Stephanie only made her champion because her contract was almost up, but at the same time it was completely unbearable. Nikki never failed to make Iris feel completely inferior, and she knew that she needed to stand up for herself, but she just didn't think Nikki deserved to be given that kind of power over her.

As she continued to walk, Renee and Dean Ambrose came into sight and she smiled, "Hey you two."

"Hey Iris, how's it going?" Dean asked before giving her a quick hug.

"Not much just getting ready for tonight. You ready for your match against Wade?"

"Am I ready? What kind of stupid ass question is that? I'm always ready." Dean said rolling his shoulders.

Iris rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Renee I heard you have to interview Nikki tomorrow night. I'm so sorry."

"I'll be fine. But I heard that we're going to be on the WM31 panel together. Congrats." Renee said nudging her shoulder.

"Thank you, I'm really excited. I hope I get to sit next to Corey and all his glorious sexiness." Iris said referring to Corey Graves. Renee couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face.

"Be careful girl, you know he's taken."

Iris shook her head, "I know. All the good ones are always taken…or gay. And they leave us with douchebags like Orton."

"Tell me about it. He actually tried to hit on me a couple of times. Even after Dean threated to rearrange his face. It's pretty pathetic if you ask me." Renee said.

"I swear these man children never learn." Iris said. "Well, I better get going. The show's about to start and I have to start preparing for my interview with Roman tomorrow, oh joy."

"Okay, see you later girl. And good luck!" Renee said before walking off with Dean.

Iris headed in the direction towards catering to get a quick bite to eat before the show. Since coming up from NXT, a lot had changed, including the increase of unwanted male attention. She had lost count of how many times some of the superstars would proposition her for a one night stand, and sometimes they would even go as far as to want her to become a frequent fuck buddy. She couldn't help but laugh at the sheer insolence of some of them, but that was their problem to live with. She was there to do a job, and she'd be damned if anything jeopardized that.

Grabbing a plate full of French fries, she grabbed the bottle of ketchup and squirted its contents messily over the fries. She found a nice spot in the corner of the room where no one would bother her, and she could people watch. Just as she started digging into her plate, she saw a certain seemingly annoyed Samoan storm into catering. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, and looked as if he wanted to punch something…or someone.

"Hey big man, what's wrong?"

Iris rolled her eyes at seeing Nikki make an unwanted appearance, which earned a silent scoff from the invisible woman in the corner.

"What do you want Nicole?" Roman asked in a very intimidating tone.

"I just wanted to check on you. See how you were doing. I heard about what happened withTangie." Nikki said in a disgustingly seductive tone.

"No offense, but my personal affairs are none of your business." Roman spat.

Nikki threw her hands up in defense, "Well, I'm sorry for trying to be a friend. Go ahead and go be an asshole if you want to."

Iris chuckled at the cowering diva's champion, and went back to eating her French fries. That was until she noticed someone had sat across from her, but she refused to look up.

"Can I help you?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

She shrugged, "Long enough to watch you verbally rip Nikki to shreds."

"For someone that's dating the "top guy", she surely does get around, doesn't she?"

"Well, look at her. With her looks, she's allowed to do that. Men don't usually commit to women like that unless they have some serious baggage." Iris explained.

"Why do I feel like that was a jab at Cena?"

"That's because it was."

Roman stared at the mysterious woman in front of him. He didn't know much about her, but he's heard about her somewhat cold demeanor towards the superstars, but he didn't blame her. Majority of them were known to be arrogant, over sexualized perverts.

"So, you're interviewing me tomorrow. Are there any hard hitting questions I should be prepared to answer?"

Iris rolled her eyes before looking up into a pair of piercing grey orbs, "Are you mocking me?"

"Not at all, I just wanted to know if there were going to be any relevant questions other than the typical stupid questions that Michael Cole likes asking." Roman said as he went to go pick a fry off her plate.

Quickly swatting his hand away, "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to take food off of a black woman's plate?"

"On numerous occasions, but you'd be the first that actually acted on it."

"Is there something you want or do you just seek to annoy the hell out of me?" She asked clearly a little peeved.

"Just trying to make conversation since we've never really spoken to each other."

Clearly perplexed, Iris popped the last fry into her mouth and got up from her seat, "Well, it was nice talking to you. Not really, but I guess I'll see you tomorrow for our interview."

Roman couldn't help but watch Iris as she left catering. She was definitely beautiful to say the least, but she clearly didn't take shit from anyone. He found her to be quite amusing, and for a brief moment she made him forget about all the bullshit that was going on in his life.

* * *

Throughout the night, Iris was ready to go back to her hotel room. She loved her job, but certain people were starting to get on her nerves. First it was Nikki and Summer Rae, and then it was Roman. Granted her only saving graces were Paige and Seth, but she felt like she needed something else to keep her occupied. As she read over her lines for Monday, she felt the buzzing from her cell phone in her pocket. Reading the text message, she giggled at the antics of Mr. Rollins.

_**S**__: Whatcha doin?_

_**I**__: Going over the script for tomorrow? What are you doing?_

_**S**__: Ya know, hanging around. Meet me in my locker room?_

Isis shook her head before replying.

_**I**__: See you in a minute._

Packing up her script, she headed towards Seth's locker room. Not watching where she was going, Iris bumped her knee against the table causing her phone to fall off the table. As she went to pick it up, someone else's hand beat her to it.

"Good thing you had a case on it. Otherwise, you were going to be shit outta luck."

Iris rolled her eyes before standing up to meet the eyes of Randy Orton, the one person other than Nikki Bella that severely pissed her off with just his presence.

"Thank you, dipshit." Iris said before snatching her phone out of his hand.

"Hey hey, I was just trying to be nice."

"Kiss my ass Whorton, and leave me the fuck alone."

Orton forcefully grabbed her arm, "Now wait just a minute. I helped you just a second ago, and you're still being a bitch to me. Why is that?"

"Hmm, I don't know Orton. Probably because you're a fucking psychotic asshole; now let me go!" Iris yanked her arm out of his grip and grabbed her purse.

"I would appreciate a thank you."

"Fuck off." Iris said before heading towards Seth's locker room.

Orton let a sly smirk creep onto his face as he watched her walk away. As much as he liked getting under her skin, something inside him wanted to push her even more. He liked seeing her angry, and he wanted to see just how far she could be pushed till it all just came pouring out in thunderous rage.


	3. Far and Away

"So, what's it gonna be?"

Iris quirked an eyebrow as she stared at Seth, who had just gotten out of the shower, and was now walking around with a small towel wrapped around his waist. She found herself being drawn back to his back tattoo, but was even more drawn to his well sculpted abs. Licking her lips quickly, she shook her head remembering the erotic proposal he had made a few seconds ago.

"Nope, not gonna do it."

"Oh c'mon Iris, please. Just once, I just want to see the look on his face. You know he's got a thing for you?"

Iris shot Seth a disgusting look, "Ew, I wouldn't touch Orton even if he were the last creature on the face of this planet."

"So you'd fuck Bray Wyatt before you'd fuck Orton?" Seth asked trying not to laugh.

"STOP! That's not funny."

"Hey, you said it not me."

"Whatever asshole, but my answer is still no."

"C'mon! Why not?"

"Cause that's weird, and plus you're like brother to me."

"That's nice, you brother zoned me."

"You did it first. With your whole, "I would rather us be friends and love each other rather than be lovers and hate each other." What a crock of shit you were."

"Yes, I was a crock of shit. I admit that, but seriously look at how close we are now. Had we gotten involved with each other then, we wouldn't be as close as we are now."

"Bullshit, Seth. We both know the real reason why you didn't want to be with me."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?"

"You're afraid of commitment. It's as simple as that." Iris folded her arms over her chest in frustration as she turned away from Seth.

It was no secret that she had a crush on Seth when she had first gotten to NXT, and everyone thought that they would end up together. But after the SHIELD was brought up to the main roster, he told her that they could be nothing more than friends, and that hurt her even more than he knew. Seth glanced over at Iris after grabbing his clothes from his duffle bag. Noticing that she was clearly upset, he swallowed his pride and walked over to where she was standing.

"Iris, listen." Seth started as he gently caressed both of her arms, pulling her back so that his chest collided with her. "I know I messed up, and I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to deal with all of this and be in a relationship. But now that you're here, there's nothing stopping us from picking up where we left off."

Turning around to face him, Iris looked into his eyes, "And where exactly did we leave off, Seth? If I remember correctly, you ran away before anything really happened."

Bringing his hand up to caress her cheek, the corner of his mouth twitched in a small smirk, "Well, I'm here now, and I don't plan on running away again."

Just as he lowered his lips to hers, she flinched away. Breaking out of his hold, she softly chuckled, "Honestly Seth, do you hear yourself? Do you really think that I would fall for that? How gullible do you think I am?"

"Iris I-"

"You what? You thought that because we're friends that I would just line up to fuck you? Yeah, about that, um, I don't know if you know the actual meaning of friendship, but I'm pretty sure sex isn't apart of the deal."

"That's not what I wanted; I just thought that given our history together, you might still have feelings."

Iris shook her head, "Seth that was ages ago. I was young and vulnerable. I might have held strong feelings for you, but after you left I grew up. You and I aren't meant to be anything more than friends, and it's about time you understood that." Iris turned to grab her purse and car keys off the bench.

"Mixed signals are a bitch." Seth chuckled.

"I'm sorry if I made you think that I wanted anything other than friendship. Lets just forget this ever happened." Iris said with a small smile.

"Consider it forgotten." Seth said before pulling her into a tight hug. "You be careful getting back to the hotel."

Iris rolled her eyes before heading towards the door, "When am I not careful?"

* * *

Before Iris headed towards the parking garage, she stopped at the women's locker room to pick up Paige, who seemed to be in a deep conversation with Dolph Ziggler. She knocked on the slightly opened door before pushing it opened.

"Paige, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I was just talking to Dolph here about your lack of a sex life."

"PAIGE!" Iris yelled with a distraught look on her face.

Paige couldn't help but laugh, "You see! See how uptight she is? Geez woman you need to get laid."

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. We all go through dry spells." Dolph said before leaving the room.

Iris glared at Paige, "I hate you."

"I know, love you too. Now let's go. I'm ready for some much needed sleep." Paige said as she walked passed Iris, who was still slightly in shock.

"Why am I friends with her again?" Iris asked herself before she turned and headed towards to parking garage with Paige.

* * *

Roman had just pulled into a parking space outside of the hotel when his phone started ringing. Reading the caller ID, he let out an annoyed sigh before pushing the 'talk' button.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk about our daughter."

"I thought we already went through this. You don't want her, so I'm filing for sole custody."

"I never said I didn't want her; you just assumed that I didn't."

"What!? Where is this coming from all of a sudden? You clearly told me the night you moved out that I could have her since she was more my daughter than yours." Roman felt his blood start to boil in complete rage.

"Well, I thought it over, and now I want sole custody. Let's think about this logically Roman. Who's gone most of the time? I for one don't want my child growing up having to move around so much."

"Tangie listen, I don't know what kind of drugs you're on, but I'll be damned if Manaia, is left in the hands of the one person that could possibly ruin her whole life. So forgive me if I'm not all gung hoe about letting you have full custody."

"What do you mean ruin her life? If anyone would ruin her life it would be YOU. You're always busy, and never made time for me or Manaia, so don't throw that neglectful parent bullshit in my face. Look, I'm sick of arguing with you. I just called to let you know that the custody hearing is in two weeks."

Roman abruptly hung up on her.

Getting out of the car, Roman began to pace back and forth. His anger built up until he couldn't hold it in anymore, and he threw his fist into the driver side window, causing the glass to shatter everywhere. He felt a stinging sensation in his knuckles, but he was too upset to do anything. Leaning up against the rented SUV, he slid to the ground, holding his head in his hands.

"Roman?" The familiar voice of a certain woman caught his attention, but he didn't look up.

"Roman are you okay?" She asked again kneeling down in front of him.

He heard another pair of footsteps followed by the voice of Paige. "Iris is he okay?"

"I don't know; go ahead up to the room." Iris said as she continued to look at Roman with a concerned look on her face.

"Okay, I'll take your stuff too." Paige said before heading back towards the car.

Iris inched closer to Roman and noticed a streak of blood leaking down his arm.

"Shit, Roman you're bleeding. What the hell did you do?" Iris asked looking around to see what he could have possibly hurt himself on. Then she noticed the driver side window was broken.

"Oh Roman…" Iris whispered before kneeling back down. "What happened?"

"I don't…I don't want to talk about it." Roman spoke up. His voice low and seemed to crack a little.

"Well at least let me help you." Iris said before helping Roman to his feet. "Is your luggage still in the car?" He nodded, but stopped her before she could open the back door.

"I got it." Once he grabbed his luggage, he shut and locked the car. Iris then noticed his bloodied fist.

"Shit! That looks really bad." Iris said as she grabbed his hand, examining it. "You better be lucky nothing is broken."

"Lucky me." Roman said in a sarcastic tone. His voice still low and a little annoyed.

Irish just shook her head, "C'mon let's get inside so I can clean you up."

As Roman checked into his room, several bystanders had noticed them as WWE Superstars, but kept their distance not only noticing Roman's bloodied hand, but also noticing that Iris Nixon was with him, which would obviously spark some major rumors. After getting his keycard, Roman and Iris headed inside one of the empty elevators.

"What floor?" Iris asked.

Roman gave her a confused, "What?"

Iris shook her head, "What floor are you on?"

"The third." Roman was completely lost in thought. What the hell was he going to do about this custody hearing? He couldn't lose his daughter; she was the only thing that kept him from going completely insane.

Quickly jabbing the number three, the elevator doors shut and left Roman and Iris in an awkward silence. Iris kept looking down at his hand and cringing at the blood that had started to dry on his knuckles.

"You must've been really pissed off to punch in your car window." Iris spoke up still staring at his hand.

"Yeah."

_**DING**_

As the elevator door opened, Iris started following Roman to his room. Stopping at room 649, Roman looked to the side and noticed Iris was still standing there.

"Why are you following me?" He asked even more annoyed than before.

"I said I would help you get cleaned up, and that's exactly what I plan on doing. Now are you going to open the door or are you going to keep standing there all night like a bump on a log?" Iris asked with an equally annoyed tone.

Roman shook his head before opening the door, "Whatever."


	4. Too Far Gone

The following Monday Iris and Paige had arrived at the CONSOL Energy Center in Pittsburgh ahead of schedule, but Iris had an ulterior motive. Paige noticed how on edge Iris had been all morning, and her mood hadn't changed, and it was only going to get worse throughout the night. As the two women entered the divas locker room, Paige turned and smacked her best friend in the face.

"Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you?" Iris asked as she rubbed her cheek.

"I should be asking you the same question. You've been acting weird all morning, now fess up before I beat it out of you." Paige threatened.

"Okay okay, Jesus. Did you have to hit me so hard?" Iris asked before taking a seat on one of the benches.

"Well I had to make sure I knocked some sense into you. Now tell me what's been bugging you." Paige said as she took a seat next to Iris.

Iris really didn't want to go into detail about why she had been acting weird. But since Paige was her best friend, she knew that she would have to talk to her at some point. So she chalked it up and took a deep breath.

"I kissed Roman last night." Iris said with a worried expression on her face.

Paige stared at Iris for a good ten seconds before she shook her head, "Whoa, wait did I hear you correctly? Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Iris nodded, not wanting to repeat herself.

"Explain woman!" Paige asked, clearly wanting the juicy details.

"Do I have to? I really just want to pretend it never happened."

"Yes, you have to. And why would you want to forget THAT? Roman is a fucking Adonis. HELLO!"

Iris thought Paige's head was going to spin off into another galaxy with the way she was acting. And the lord knew she really didn't want to relive her kiss with Roman, not that it wasn't memorable, but the timing was so off it wasn't even funny.

* * *

_Roman opened the door to his hotel room, and let Iris enter the room first. As they walked into the room in silence, Iris went to sit in the edge of the queen sized bed while Roman got his things situated._

"_Come in the bathroom so we can clean the dry blood off your hand." Iris said. Her voice somewhat stern, but it went unnoticed._

_Roman followed Iris into the bathroom and held his injured hand under the warm water. She gently cleaned the blood from the back of his hands and knuckles. Iris couldn't help but notice a little bit of white meat showing, which made her queasy._

"_Okay um, go ahead and go have a seat in the room while I grab the first aid kit." She instructed. _

_Iris really didn't know what else to say. She didn't understand why she was there herself, but she knew that she wanted to help Roman. But why? What reason did she have to help a man that she really didn't know to begin with?_

_Iris quickly broke out of her daze, noticing that Roman had pulled out the arm chair that was placed at the small computer desk, next to the TV stand. She had also noticed that he had taken off the large sweatshirt that he had been wearing, and was now in a sleeveless black tank top. _

"_God really hates me." Iris thought to herself before taking up her spot on the edge of the bed, directly in front of Roman._

_As she started dressing his wound, the awkward silence was becoming unbearable, so she cleared her throat before asking the one question that had been bugging her since she first saw him that night._

"_Want to talk about why you murdered your car window?" Her voice just barely above a whisper._

_Roman looked up from his hand and stared her straight in the eye, "Personal issues."_

_Iris let out a deep sigh, "Must be really bad for you to go and do something like that."_

"_Well, when your ex is trying to gain sole custody of a kid she cares nothing about, then that would make you want to punch a window."_

_Iris looked up from his hand, obviously feeling a little stupid, she shook her head, and went back to bandaging his hand. "I'm sorry."_

"_Don't worry about it. Thanks for trying to help. You didn't have to." Roman said after Iris finished wrapping his hand with the bandage._

"_It's the least I could do for being a complete bitch to you earlier. You didn't deserve that." She apologized._

"_No, I should be the one apologizing. If I hadn't come off as a complete douchebag, then you wouldn't have had a reason to be a bitch."_

_Iris hadn't noticed that he had started holding her hand until she felt a slight squeeze. The feelings she felt at the moment were indescribable. His hands were slightly callused, yet they were still gentle. Her heart felt like it was beating at a million miles per minute, but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye._

"_Do you have a boy or a girl?" Iris asked trying to work through her nervousness._

"_A girl, her name is Manaia, and she's eight." Roman explained with a small smile._

"_She must be a real daddy's girl." _

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Cause of the way the female species tends to flock to you. You have that kind of aura, women just want to be around you for some reason." Iris said with a slight chuckle._

_Roman rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I guess so. I mean we're attached at the hip whenever I'm home, so I think she's a bit of a daddy's girl." _

"_And your ex? She doesn't care about Manaia?" Iris knew she was stepping into uncharted territory, but her curiosity got the best of her._

"_I think she cares for Manaia, but she's so jealous that Manaia pays more attention to me. I mean, Manaia is a typical mischievous little girl. She needs parental supervision at all times, but Tangie just wants to go off and do her own thing."_

"_So she loves Manaia, she just doesn't want to take on the parental responsibilities. But, since you two have broken up I'm guessing that the only reason she wants custody of Manaia is to get back at you. Now I understand why you punched the window." Iris said as she put two and two together._

_Roman squeezed her hand again, "I'm glad someone understands."_

_Iris chuckled nervously as she felt Roman staring at her again. His beautiful grey eyes seemed to look deep into her soul. She needed to get out before she did something that she would mostly likely regret. _

"_Well uh, I-I better get going." Iris said before checking the time on her phone. "Shit! Paige is going to be pissed, I better go." _

_Iris hurried to the door, but before she could open it she was pulled back by her arm, and into Roman's hard chest. At this point, her entire body was on the verge of internal combustion. His hands slid from her arms to her waist, holding her close so she couldn't go anywhere. When he finally captured her lips in his, all hell broke loose in her head._

"_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK RIGHT NOW!?" She screamed in her head._

_Roman's grip tightened once Iris allowed him to deepen the kiss. Her hands slid up his massively sculpted arms, and wrapped around his neck._ _The kiss continued to escalate with her hands massaging his scalp, and his hands roaming over her perfectly sculpted ass, lifting her up, her legs methodically wrapped around his waist. He let out a low growl as he felt her clothed crotch rub against his. He suddenly walked forward causing Iris' back to collide with the door, but she was too wrapped up in their feverish make-out session to register any type of pain. This was almost too good to be true. _

_**WARNING! WARNING! It's your ex; your ex is calling you now. Do not pick up, because if you do, you will be, talking to your ex!**_

"_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Iris screamed in her head._

_Roman let out a deep frustrated sigh as he leaned his head against Iris' neck. Gently putting her down, he stalked over to his phone and answered it._

"_This better be goo-." Roman was cut off by someone obviously yelling on the other end of the phone._

"_What do you mean she won't stop crying? YOU DID WHAT! Dammit Tangie just put her on a plane to Pittsburg tomorrow. I'll pick her up from the airport. I don't care! Just pack up her clothes and send her to me." Roman said before hanging up the phone._

_Iris just stood there in shock. She had just made out with Roman not too long before he got a very aggravating call from his ex, who obviously couldn't handle being a mother._

"_I'm so sorry." Roman said as he walked back over to where Iris stood._

"_No, it's okay. I need to get going anyway. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." _

_Iris left out in such a hurry that Roman didn't get a chance to ask her for her number. But then again, he knew exactly why she ran like she did. But she couldn't run from him forever._

_When Iris got back to her hotel room, Paige was already asleep, and her suitcase was sitting on the bed. She let out a relieved sigh before grabbing her hygiene products and heading into the bathroom to take a much needed cold shower._

* * *

By the time Iris had finished explaining what had happened, she and Paige had been joined by Naomi, Brie Bella, Natalya, Renee Young, Rosa Mendez, and Alicia Fox. She was beginning to feel like her life was turning into a horrible soap opera.

"So you just left? Without getting his number?" Alicia asked.

"Well yeah, I panicked. I didn't know what else to do." Iris said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Fuck it." Paige said before yanking Iris off the bench. "Go find him. Go find him and talk to him."

"I can't!" Iris yelled.

"Yes the fuck you can and you will. Cause if you don't I'll talk to him for you. And I'm pretty sure that's the LAST thing you want." Paige said with smirk.

Iris' shoulders slouched as she was pushed towards the door, "But I don't wanna." She whined.

"Would you stop being such a fucking baby and go talk to him. NOW!" Paige yelled before slamming the door in Iris' face.

"This is absolutely wonderful." Iris mumbled to herself.

_**SMACK!**_

"Ouch! What the hell!? Why is everyone smacking me today. And dammit Seth I thought I told you to stop smacking me on the ass!" Iris snapped.

Seth held his hands up in defense, "Hey, I was just playing around. Why are you so snappy, calm down, smile." Seth noticed the "I'm not amused" face Iris was sporting and backed off a little.

"You know Seth, I'd smile more if Dean ran your face into meat grinder." Iris said in a threatening tone as she started walking towards Roman's locker room.

"Geez, so violent. Remind me not to piss you off anymore."

"Then go away."

"You know, you and Reigns both have been in really shitty moods today. Are you both PMSing or what?" Seth asked before putting in his headphones and walking in the opposite direction.

Iris shook her head, focusing on the task at hand, and once she made it to her destination she stood in front of the door and stared at it for a good fifteen minutes. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to knock, until it suddenly opened up from the other end.

"Iris. What are you doing here?" Roman asked a little confused yet pleasantly surprised.

"I needed to talk to you about what happened last night."

"Right, listen about last nig-."

Iris grabbed him by his vest and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sucking on his bottom lip in the process before pulling away. Roman's eyes remained closed which made Iris smirk a little.

"I forgot to give you my number." She said as Roman opened the door so that she could come in.

"Daddy! Is that really Iris!?" A little girl ran over to Roman and grabbed his hand.

"Yes baby girl, this is really Iris." Roman smiled at his daughter's surprised expression. "Iris, this is my daughter, Manaia."

"Hello Manaia, it's nice to finally meet you." Iris said shaking her small hand.

"You too, you're really pretty." Manaia said, she was a little shy, but something told Iris that wasn't going to last long.

"Thank you, and so are you." Iris said before Roman sent the little girl back over to finish coloring in her coloring book.

"She looks just like you." Iris said smiling.

"You think?"

"Oh yeah, and she's definitely a daddy's girl."

Roman chuckled before he had started exchanging numbers with Iris. After their conversation, Iris had joined Manaia on the couch, asking her about her coloring book. Roman watched as this amazing woman that seemed to hate him 24 hours ago, bandaged his hand, captured his heart, and was now sitting in his locker room playing with his daughter. He just hoped that this would last, but he had no such luck.


End file.
